Brothers
by matrixaffiliate
Summary: Lily's arrival changes everything, but the boys are pretty sure it will turn out alright. A Next Generation Potter children story. Family fluff. One-shot. Rated T. Everything belongs to JKR.


**Brothers**

 **A/N: A prompt from the amazing ThisIsMegz!**

Teddy loves his brothers. He loves showing them all the cool things big kids get to do. He loves helping take care of them when Ginny needs to run next door for a few minutes and Harry isn't home. He loves having them over for sleepovers with him and Gran when they climb into his bed and laugh and play until they all fall asleep. When Teddy thinks about it, he thinks having brothers is as lucky as anyone can get.

Jamie loves his brothers. Teddy is the _coolest_ brother in the whole wide world! He's ten and when you're four, ten is _so_ grown up. Al is pretty cool too. He's only two, and so he isn't as cool as Teddy because Teddy is ten, but Al lives with him and so Al is always there to play with. Sometimes he's annoying, but Mummy says that's because he's two. So when Al isn't two he'll be more fun. But Jamie wouldn't trade Teddy or Al for the world, because they're his brothers.

Al loves his brothers. Teddy is big and nice. Jamie is always there to play with and shows him fun things. When Al falls down, Jamie and Teddy kiss it better if Mummy isn't there. Teddy and Jamie are constants, and Al doesn't even understand that there could be a world in which he doesn't have brothers, because he _knows_ Teddy and Jamie will always be there.

The three brothers walk quietly with Gran to the maternity ward. The two younger boys each have hold of one of Teddy's hands as they walk through the doors and down the hall to a quiet room where they will meet their newest sibling, their very first _sister_.

They run for Harry and Ginny when they first walk into the room, Al clings to Ginny's neck, Jamie insists on sitting next to her on the bed and Teddy gives both Harry and Ginny hugs before stepping back. Al gets to see the baby girl first, having launched himself onto the bed and thrown himself into both his mum and the bundle in her arms. She is very small, and Al is bemused that there is something smaller than him.

"Baby!" He smiles confidently, he knows what this is.

"That's right, love! This is your baby sister, Lily." Ginny places a kiss on his cheek. Al settles down to sit next to her and peers at the little eyes looking back at him. He likes the baby, the baby looks like Mummy so the baby must be good.

Jamie pushes up on his knees to peer down at the little bundle in his mum's arms.

"A sister?"

Ginny nods and smiles at him, "Now you have two brothers and a sister."

Jamie watches the little creature stare back at him before she hiccups and Jamie laughs. Sisters are funny. She may not be a brother, but she's funny, so it will probably be ok. If not, he always had Teddy and Al. Then Lily hiccups again and Jamie knows it will be fun to have Lily for a sister because she likes to make him laugh.

Teddy sulks in a chair, looking down at his trainers. A kid at the playground told him he didn't really have brothers because they were his godfather's sons, not his father's sons. But Teddy's father is dead and that means he'll never ever have brothers, or sisters, and he wishes that Gran wouldn't have thought he was playing when he asked to stay home today.

"Don't you want to meet your sister?" Harry asks as he kneels on the floor next to Teddy's chair, the baby pressed close to his chest.

That seems to be all it takes for hot tears to streak down Teddy's face.

"She isn't my sister, and none of you are my family!" He cries bitterly. "My parents are dead and I'll never have real brothers or sisters and I only have Gran but she's old and she'll die one day and then I'll be alone because my parents are dead and I don't have anyone!" Teddy's body shakes with his sobs and then Harry's strong arm is wrapped around him, pressing Teddy into his chest with a fierceness Teddy has never felt from his godfather until right now.

"You are not alone," Harry whispers quietly but fiercely. "When you're parents asked me to be your godfather, I promised them I would love you as if you were my very own son. I am your family, Ginny is your family, Jamie is your family, Al is your family, all as much as Gran is your family. It doesn't matter if we're all related by blood or not because we _are_ a family Teddy, and you are never alone."

Teddy clings to Harry, crying again for a whole different reason. He's been so scared that the boy from the playground was right. That he really would end up all alone. But Harry, in a few short words, made it clear he did, in fact, have a family, and it didn't matter that it was different from anyone else's.

"Teddy," Harry says quietly as Teddy's tears subsided. "Meet your new baby sister, Lily."

Gently, Harry moves Lily into Teddy's arms, helping him to hold her properly. Teddy stares down into the bundle in his arms. Lily's brown eyes stare back up at him, wide and searching. Teddy smiles down at the little girl who looks so much like Ginny. He changes his hair fuchsia and Lily's eyes grow wider and her arms flail against him. He laughs at her excitement and Teddy knows he will love his baby sister as much as he loves his little brothers, maybe even a little bit more.

Lily Luna Potter will tell you that she has the _best_ big brothers in the whole wide world! Teddy is her favorite, but don't tell Jamie or Al. He's the oldest and always knows what to do when she has a problem. He teaches her new things and he's always there if she needs him. Jamie is the funniest. He laughs at all her jokes and tells her how smart she is and as long as they can laugh about it he'll do anything with her. Al is the sweetest. He always wants to make sure Lily has what she needs but he doesn't want to hurt her. He thinks the most about her feelings out of the lot. They're all amazing and Lily cannot imagine her life without the three of them bulldozing a path ahead of her.

If you ask Lily, she'll tell you that you can't be any luckier than to have _brothers_.


End file.
